The Silver Fighter
by Staredcraft
Summary: New Chapter. Truth of Ginyu's supposed strength! Please read for more answers! PLEASE R&R!
1. Note

Okay, there have been a lot of complaints lately that are the same over and over and over. So I just want to make things very clear!  
  
  
  
First, Yes I did make Tom be human. However I decided to (at a later date) revel that his POWERS are alien, don't ask how just wait. Second, the mentioning he is equal to a Super Saiyan 2 in chapter one is based off of his observation of Gohan's power in the beginning of the chapter (in other words, he just guessed it was equal). Third, he is NOT equal to Buu, he is, in fact, at his maximum strength, slightly weaker than Mystic Gohan at his maximum. Fourth, the reason I've made this Tom's the strongest, now he's the weakest, now he strong again thing is because, isn't that what they do on the show. The characters are always, at one point, the strongest, then someone else surpasses them, and then they become the strongest again, and so on and so forth. Lastly, the thing about the first chapter, YES I ADMIT THAT I COPIED THE EPISODE! However that's because, the way I wanted to write that chapter matched the episode almost exactly like my chapter does. I will, at a much LATER date, revise and slightly alter it.  
  
There, that's it. Anything else I will mention in later chapters! 


	2. Gohan and Tom go to school

The Silver Fighter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ. I just own Tom Walled.  
  
This is an A/U. This takes place when Gohan is heading to High School.  
  
  
  
Gohan is running to school. "Aw look at the time. At this rate I'll never make it." He stops and looks both ways. "TURBO SPEED!" He runs super fast. Only one couple sees him and they don't believe it. He runs by the bank and stops to see a robbery. "What's going on here?" He asked.  
  
The gunmen are shooting at the policemen. "Ha Ha, is that the best youse got?" They destroy the police van.  
  
"Aw, another batch of crooks, it never ends." Gohan complains. He puts down his book bag. "I guess if I transform than no one will recognize me." He said. He went super sayian (One I think since his hair isn't solid gold, just yellowish).  
  
"Is this the best you pigs can do?" A robber yells. Gohan jumps and takes out him and the guy next to him.  
  
"Eat Lead!" One of the men yelled. He shot at Gohan, however he grabbed all of them. He crushed them and let them go. The guy was speechless and gave up.  
  
Gohan was about to take down the get away car when he sensed a huge ki, one that equaled his own. He looked up and saw a Silver Haired guy, dress similar to him with an OSH Button on him. He jumped in front of the car and stopped it with his foot.  
  
"You bitch." One of the guys yelled and shot him. Like Gohan, this guy grabbed all of the bullets and dropped them. Then he slammed his foot in the vehicle. Instead of the guys going flying, he went right threw it. Seconds later, the car exploded. The men went flying. The Silver Haired fighter gave an 'Aw Geeze" look on his face. He jumped and grabbed all of the "burnt" robbers. He put them by the others and flew off. Gohan just stood there. Then he realized that he was still SSJ 1. He ran, hid, and reverted to normal.  
  
"You!" A voice said. Gohan turned around and saw a black haired girl. "Tell me who did this, it hardly looks like police work." She said.  
  
"Oh, I guess I wasn't looking." Gohan said.  
  
"I can't believe I missed it. I should have stopped them." Videl said.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl. I was wondering when you'd show up. Weren't the Gold and Silver fighters incredible." The bank manager asked.  
  
"A Gold AND Silver fighter. Explain." Videl asked.  
  
"Huh, you didn't see them. Man, they were great. The gold fighter jumped and took out three of the guys. Then the silver fighter flew and smashed into the car. It exploded into, like, a huge fireball. Then he flew up and caught them. It was amazing. Actually, I thought they were friend of yours since they had those badges on." He pointed to Videls OSH Badge.  
  
"All of the kids have to wear these." Videl said.  
  
  
  
Later, at school  
  
Sharpener is moving his hair. He was the only blonde in the school.  
  
"Yo, Sharpener. Don't tell me you're the gold fighter." Videl said, she was sitting on her seat, legs crossed.  
  
"Spare me. I don't have time to fight crime. I was busy lifting weights this morning." Sharpener said.  
  
"Attention class." The teacher said. Videl sat down. "Now, you young, uh, scholars. We have two new students that actually know how to read. They both got the highest scores on their high school entrance exams. You all might learn something from them. Gohan and Tom."  
  
"Hi, I'm please to be here." They both said.  
  
"Where have I seen that Gohan guy before?" Videl asked.  
  
"Hmm, maybe he was on a TV Spelling Bee." Sharpener said with a laugh.  
  
"Man, they sure are both cuties." Erasa said.  
  
"Please take a seat wherever." The teacher said.  
  
"You who." Erasa said. "Over here." She pointed to two seats next to her.  
  
"Thanks." Tom and Gohan said.  
  
"I'm Erasa." She said. "This is Videl." Videl just stared at them.  
  
Next Class  
  
"Hey, aren't you the Daughter of Mr. Satan?" Tom asked.  
  
"Really, Hercule Satan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yep, she sure is. Being the friend to the daughter of a celebrity is good too." Erasa said.  
  
"So you're the guy." Videl said.  
  
"Huh?!?" Gohan said.  
  
"You're the guy I met outside of the bank this morning." Videl said.  
  
"Yes I am." Gohan said.  
  
"Wow, you mean right after the Gold and Silver fighters were sighted?" Erasa asked.  
  
"The Gold." Gohan said.  
  
"The Silver." Tom said.  
  
"Fighter." They said together.  
  
"Who are they, are they celebrities too?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, are they?" Tom asked.  
  
"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop. They're crime fighters with super strength and magic powers. They say they look like a teenaged boy except one has gold hair and the other has silver hair. Everyone's talking about it." Erasa said.  
  
'Uh oh. It's been five hours and they've already made a legend out of me.' Gohan thought. He looked at Videl. 'Does she know?'  
  
"Gohan, Tom." Videl said. "I remembered something. What the Gold and Silver Fighters were said to have worn. The Gold Fighter had a white shirt, a black vest, and red pants. The Silver Fighter had a white shirt, a red vest, and black pants. Sound familiar."  
  
"Hey, that's funny. You two and the fighters dress alike." Erasa said.  
  
"Oh yeah, funny." Gohan said.  
  
"Hehe, funny. Yeah." Tom said.  
  
"You four in the back, pay attention." The teacher yelled.  
  
The four looked to their books. "Yes ma'am." Gohan said.  
  
"Come one Videl." Sharpener said. "You know they can't be the Gold and Silver Fighters. Who in the world has heard of a couple of bookworms being superheroes? The guys have got to be buffed."  
  
"Ignore him, I bet you two can fight crime if you wanted." Erasa said.  
  
"I doubt it." Gohan said.  
  
"Same here." Tom said.  
  
'Of course they can't be the fighters. Their hairs' not even right. But then again, those guys at the Cell Game videos had their hair turn gold too. Although dad saws it was a cheap trick.' Videl thought.  
  
"So, uh, did you two just move into the city. Maybe we can study at your house?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Well, actually I commute here." Gohan said.  
  
"Same here." Tom said.  
  
"Oh that's cool. Were from?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Uh, the 439 mountain area. It's pretty small." Gohan said.  
  
"I'm from the 440 mountain area. Not far, but smaller." Tom said.  
  
"WHAT! Oh Get out of here. The 439 and 440 area is like 500 miles away." Erasa said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME MISS! BUT I AM TRYING TO TEACH A CLASS HERE!" The teacher yelled.  
  
Erasa turned red and sat down. "I'm sorry." She said as she hid behind a book. "How in the world do you two get here? That's got to be close to a five hour car drive."  
  
"Yes, well. That's how dedicated I am to my education." Gohan said.  
  
"Huh, same here." Tom said.  
  
'I can't believe I just said that.' Gohan and Tom thought.  
  
  
  
At lunch  
  
  
  
Gohan sat alone. The student had a tradition to let the nerdy people sit alone only on their first day. Tom came up to table and sat down.  
  
"So Gohan how's Goten?" Tom asked.  
  
Gohan spit out his food. "How did you know?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, and how does it feel that {whispers} Mr. Satan taking the credit for you defeating Cell?" Tom asked.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW? WHO ARE YOU?" Gohan almost yelled.  
  
"Please. You catch a guy falling from dinosaur nest and he doesn't remember you. I'm hurt." Tom said.  
  
"Tom Walled?" Gohan said.  
  
"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Tom asked sarcastically.  
  
"Tom, I don't believe I haven't seen you since…" Gohan said.  
  
"Since we were kids, I know. But I have been watching you very closely. I saw you at the fight with Cell. I saw you against Raditz. I saw you against Vegeta. The list goes on and on. I take it you're the Gold fighter huh?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yep, and you're the Silver Fighter. Tell me how…" Gohan started.  
  
"How I was able to do that. I can't tell you cause, to be frank, I don't even know. All I know is that the forms I can do is Universe 1 and Universe 2. Both are equal to your Super Sayian 1 and 2. Universe 1 and 2 you may ask. I don't know, I just picked the name." Tom said.  
  
"I never heard of the 440 mountain area." Gohan said.  
  
"That's because it never existed. Erasa must have thought it did. I need a place to stay. Can I stay with you?" Tom asked.  
  
"It's up to my mom, but it's okay with me." Gohan said. Just then, the bell rang to end lunch. Time for P.E.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"All right boys and girls. Today we'll be battling it out in the great sport of baseball." The coach said,  
  
"Great do you know what baseball is?" Sharpener asked Tom and Gohan.  
  
"Sort of." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, well I've read a couple of books about it." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh have you. Hehehe. We'll I'm sure you both will be the next all-stars on your team." Sharpener laughed. "Hey, you can have them, my team just filled up." He told Videl.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks." Videl said.  
  
"Come on, give them a chance. I bet they both can think up a lot of great strategies since they're both so smart." Erasa said.  
  
"Okay, Fine." Videl said. "I putting you both on right field, you know where that is?" She asked Tom and Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, on the right." Both of them said. "Right?"  
  
"Right, just get on to the field." Videl said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
'Mom told me not to show off my real power and I'm only trying not to. Why should I hide it? This fitting in thing is really weird.' Gohan thought.  
  
'Man, Gohan better not do something dumb.' Tom thought.  
  
Sharpener was up at bat. Videl was pitching. "Hope you're ready for a strike." Videl said. Sharpener laughed. She threw the ball. He hit it, it would have been a home run. As he ran he turned his head and stopped. Everyone stared at Gohan, he jumped super high and caught the ball.  
  
While still in the air, he looked at the ground. "The runner on third has left the base, that means if I throw it to third, he'll be out. Okay, nice and slow, not too hard." He said. He threw the ball to third. The player caught it, it spun for a second or two. Gohan landed. "All right, I think I'm really beginning to get the hang of this game." He looked around and saw every one staring at him. 'Oops, I guess that was a little much.' He thought.  
  
Tom put his hand on his head. "Idiot." He mumbled.  
  
"That move was beautiful Gohan, you must have jumped 25 feet into the air. Way to go son." The coach said.  
  
"Aw, it was just beginners luck that's all. I got some, uh, new shoes that's all. With the air cousins, yeah. They sure make a difference." Gohan said.  
  
"Right, it's got to be the shoes." The coach said.  
  
"TIME!" Videl called. 'I better keep an eye on Gohan.' She thought. "Tom, can you pitch?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can." Tom said.  
  
"At least throw the ball." Videl said.  
  
"Sure." Tom said.  
  
Sharpener went back since he wasn't the one put out by Gohan, just a strike. "Let's see what this guy can do." He said.  
  
'Okay, not too hard.' Tom though. He threw the ball it went by so fast that Sharpener didn't see it.  
  
"Strike two." The umpire called.  
  
"WHAT!" Sharpener called.  
  
"WHAT!" Videl said.  
  
'Nice going Tom.' Gohan thought.  
  
Tom threw it again. This time Sharpener swung, but instead went, literally, for a spin.  
  
"Strike three. You're out." The umpire called. Sharpener was dizzy, but he recovered and went to the pitchers mound.  
  
"Great job Tom." The coach said.  
  
"Aw, it was just beginners luck." Tom said.  
  
"Hey man, I think it's your turn to bat isn't it." A guy asked Gohan.  
  
"Uh, oh yeah, I'm up." Gohan said, dropping his hat and put on a helmet. He ran holding the bat straight up in front of him (like an idiot). "Hold on guys, here I come."  
  
"So, does he swing as hard as he throws?" A guy asked.  
  
"You heard him, he said it was just beginners luck." Another said.  
  
Gohan went into the left-handed box. "Uh, that's the left-handed batters box son." The coach said.  
  
"Is that bad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Uh, no it's just that most right handers bat on the other side." The coach said.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you swing there and see how it works." The coach said.  
  
"So brain boy thinks he can catch my hits. I'll just have to give him a good scare." Sharpener said.  
  
'I don't want show anymore of my strength, I better not swing.' Gohan thought.  
  
'I'll have him ducking for cover like a sissy.' Sharpener though. He threw the ball at Gohans head.  
  
"Watch out!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Gohan!" Tom yelled.  
  
Gohan got hit in the head.  
  
"You idiot, why didn't you duck like a sissy." Sharpener cried.  
  
The umpire and the coach were shocked. Gohan didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
"Coach, if I get hit that means that I walk right." Gohan asked.  
  
"Uh, right." The coach said.  
  
"Great." Gohan said 'That worked perfectly. I got to base and didn't have to show all of my strength.'  
  
'Densoid again.' Tom thought.  
  
"Tom, you're up." Videl said. 'Let's see if he's like Gohan.'  
  
'I better swing gently.' Tom thought.  
  
'Send me for a spin, well at least I'll get one of these bookworms out.' Sharpener thought.  
  
He threw the ball, and Tom hit it. It went flying. Had anyone watched it, they'd had seen it go out the atmosphere.  
  
"Uh, Home Run." Gohan said. 'Nice one bonehead.'  
  
"Who are these guys." Videl said.  
  
  
  
Later, after school  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, Tom. What clubs have you two joined?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"None here." Tom said.  
  
"I have joined any." Gohan said.  
  
"Good, you two can join the boxing club. With a little practice you guys could become a couple of good fighters." Sharpener said.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think we can join any clubs cause…" Gohan said.  
  
"Cause they both have an extra extra long drive home and don't have time to waste on clubs. Right guys." Erasa said.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Both said.  
  
"So guys, what say one of you two give me a ride home on your way out." Erasa asked.  
  
"Sorry, he's my ride home." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah, and it's barely enough." Gohan said.  
  
"I've got room in my car Erasa." Sharpener said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Tom and Gohan are walking home. Videl is following them, they know she is.  
  
"Now this is strange. They both say they live very far away but now they seem to be walking home." Videl said. Tom and Gohan speed up. Videl gives chase. Both turn a corner. She follows, only to find that they're not there. "Huh." She couldn't see them.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Tom and Gohan are on Nimbus. "Man, so many close calls." Gohan said.  
  
"We need a way to use our powers and not let our peers know." Tom said.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe Bulma can help." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
So the two friends have survived their first day of school. But the real excitement has just begun.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z. Bulma makes a retractable costume so that Gohan and Tom can battle crime in secret. And, when a gang of crooks hijacks the high way. Our heroes put their suits to work. And it looks they've got a sidekick. Can Tom and Gohan juggle his class work while handling a city bus? Well, only if you call them, Sayiaman and Uniman.  
  
Please R&R! I am making each based off almost word for word from the episodes. Please R&R! 


	3. The Revelation

The Revelation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ. Note: I decided to skip ahead to Rescue Videl because I couldn't think of things to change in the other episodes. Simply put, everything between the last chapter and this one ended up like the show, just with Tom as well. Oh, and here's where everything REALLY changes.  
  
  
  
After the Goons crash up the police car (after school)  
  
  
  
"Right on, you sure know how to take care of those stupid cops Jimbo." One thug said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that moving the bosses operations to this city is going to be a easier than we thought." Jimbo said.  
  
"Yeah, if all the cops are this stupid it'll be a breeze." The other thug said. The two laughed.  
  
Gohan and Tom walked up, Tom gave Gohan the "go ahead" look.  
  
"That was a dangerous stunt you guys pulled back there." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, why thank you. But it's not nearly as dangerous as the stunt you're pulling right now." Jimbo said.  
  
"Yeah." The short thug said.  
  
"We're going to make an example of you, so all the other punks will know not to smart mouth out to the red shark gang." Jimbo said, then he picked Gohan up.  
  
"Let him have it Jimbo." The short thug said.  
  
Videl ran up. 'Gohan, Tom.' She thought.  
  
"Violence isn't the answer sir." Gohan said.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Jimbo yelled as he let go and tried to punch Gohan. Gohan missed two of them and jumped out of the way, then he gave a fighting stance.  
  
'Oh brother.' Tom thought as he looked away, we wasn't paying attention to what happened next.  
  
"You missed me." Gohan said, he looked up and saw Videl. "Hey Videl. Huh." He looked up and got punched in the face. Videl started to run.  
  
"You jerk." She said.  
  
Tom heard that and ran in front of him. "Now it's my turn." Tom said.  
  
'Ow, my fist. That first guys face was like steel.' Jimbo thought. "Really, TAKE THIS!" He yelled, he gave a huge punch at Tom.  
  
Videl and everyone around her were shocked. Tom grabbed the guys fist, actually he stopped it without faltering. Then he squeezed hard. "OUCH! MY HAND!" Jimbo screamed. Then Tom flipped him over his back, Jimbo went flying. The short thug pulled out a gun.  
  
"You bitch." He said. Tom ran over there and grabbed the gun. Not knowing Videl was there, he crushed the gun.  
  
'How can he be so strong? Not even my dad could break a gun that quickly. Could he be?' Videl thought.  
  
  
  
Later, after the two thugs were apprehended. There was a HUGE explosion.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Tom asks out loud.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA! WHERE'S BABADI? TELL ME OR I'LL DESTROY THIS PLACE!" A strange alien roared, then he blasted a building. Luckily the building was being condemned anyway.  
  
'Man, he's not kidding around.' Tom thought. "Gohan, get everyone out of here." He whispered.  
  
"What!" Gohan whispered back.  
  
"You heard me. Feel his power level. One of us has to transform, and I know you haven't trained in years. I have to transform. Get everyone out." Tom ordered.  
  
'But?" Gohan said.  
  
"NOW!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Alright, EVERYONE GET OUT!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"You don't have to tell us twice." A guy said as they ran off.  
  
"Videl." Gohan called, he looked around. He didn't see her. 'She must have ran off, so like her father I guess.' He thought as he hid to watch.  
  
Unfortunately, Videl had the same idea. She hid in an alley to watch Tom. 'Tom, what in the world are you doing?'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
  
"This street has seemed to become a battlefield. This brave young man will risk his life to hold this monster at bay, hopefully until Mr. Satan can come and save the day." A reporter said on TV.  
  
Mr. Satan is, of course, hiding. "Oh man, not another alien. First Cell, now this. What am I to do?"  
  
  
  
Enough about him  
  
  
  
Tom took a battle stance. "Let's get down."  
  
"My point exactly." The alien said.  
  
All of a sudden, Tom started to yell. Energy crackled around him. His hair started to glow silver, light a first, then darker. Then he let out a huge yell and there was a silver flash. Like at the Cell games, the reporters were sent flying and their equipment damaged. When it died down, he was the silver fighter Ultimate 2. He lifted his head up and smirked.  
  
"You're kidding, Tom is the silver fighter. Impossible. Wait, then he must be Uniman." Videl said.  
  
"WOW! I've never felt a power like Toms before. Not even Cell." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"So you changed your hair, big deal. I'll still destroy you." The alien said.  
  
"Take your best shot." Tom said.  
  
The alien charged at Tom and pounded him in the fact. Tom had leaned back. The alien smirked, he thought he hurt Tom. He looked at Tom. Tom opened his eyes and smirked, the alien gasped. Tom bent down and punched the guy in the stomach (if it had one) and the alien reeled back, clutching where Tom punched him. Then Tom walked forward, the alien flew backwards down the street, then Tom kicked him from behind. The alien went flying, then he flew up, Tom followed.  
  
"He can FLY?!?' Videl thought.  
  
The alien and Tom raced. The alien flew forward, down, then back, and up again. We see him moving upwards. Then we see him act like he got punch, pull back and see it was Tom who punched him. Then Tom kicked him, then he speed behind him and uppercut the alien. Last, he grabbed his fists together, over his head, and pounded him to the ground. There was a big crater where the alien was. Tom landed outside the crater. The alien suddenly shot up and shot an energy beam at Tom. Tom dodged it, however it kept going towards Videl.  
  
"AH!" Videl screeched. Gohan heard.  
  
"Ah no, Videl." Gohan said. He ran, activating his Saiyaman outfit as he did, then he grabbed Videl and got out of the way, however the beam hit and knocked his helmet off. When they landed, Gohan realized that it was gone. 'Ah no.'  
  
Videl noticed too. 'Oh yes.' She thought. "Oh Saiyaman." she said, trying to look.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but I really must be going now." Gohan said. He took off. However, Videl noticed the side of his face before he got far, and he got a scratch mark.  
  
'What a guy. So it IS Gohan.' She thought as she ran off smiling (and blushing). 'Wait, how can I prove that it is Tom, I better watch the end of the battle.'  
  
  
  
Back at the fight  
  
  
  
"Time to end this." The alien said. "Time to use my strongest attack." Then he put the bottom of his hands together and rose them over his head.  
  
Tom was in the air. "Alright. KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled (he went to Master Roshi years ago and learned it from him) as he charged up his beam. The alien fired, so did Tom. The two beams collided, Toms beam easily continued, however the aliens beam was cut in half, and one of them continued and scraped Tom in the cheek. The alien was destroyed by Toms attack. Videl watched the ending and smiled.  
  
Gohan watched the finale too. 'Wow, he is good.'  
  
  
  
The next day at school  
  
  
  
Tom and Gohan are running late to class.  
  
"Man, late again." Tom and Gohan said.  
  
"Hey good morning Tom. Good morning Gohan." Videl next to (I assume) her locker, which was open.  
  
"Oh, hey there Videl." Gohan said.  
  
"You're late too huh?" Tom asked.  
  
The two started to run again, but Videl slammed the locker, starling the two. "Gohan, Tom, it's over." She said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean, class is just now starting Videl." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, can't be late." Tom said.  
  
"Forget class. Just hold still. There." Videl pulled off the two bandages on their cheeks, revealing their scratches. "My, my, isn't that funny. Yeah I saw Saiyaman and the Silver fighter get scratched in the same spots and that's exactly who you two are Mr. Saiyaman and the Silver Fighter."  
  
"Yikes." Gohan said.  
  
"Busted." Tom said.  
  
"I can't believe the secret Identities of Saiyaman." Gohan started.  
  
"And Uniman…I mean the Silver Fighter." Tom said.  
  
"Is public knowledge." Gohan finished.  
  
"First off Tom, I figured you're Uniman. Second, only I know. Third, Gohan, you're the Gold fighter too aren't you?" Videl asked.  
  
"No." Gohan said.  
  
"Why should I believe you." Videl asked.  
  
"That guy has blond hair." Gohan said.  
  
"What about Tom?" Videl asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are." Gohan lied.  
  
"You're probably right, besides the Gold fighter's more handsome than you are too. I guess I'll believe you. Yeah I do." Videl said, leaning on the lockers.  
  
"Videl, is there anyway you can keep our secret between the three of us?" Tom asked.  
  
"Maybe but you have to do something for me in return." Videl said.  
  
'Aw no, blackmail. At least Gohan's used to it.' Tom thought.  
  
"All right I'll keep your secret but only if the two of you enter the World Martial Arts Tournament." Videl said.  
  
"Us enter the tournament?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That's right, I'm going to be competing myself but winning it won't mean anything unless I know all the best fighters are there. My dad was the last champion and he told me a guy named Goku was the one before that." Videl said.  
  
'Uh oh.' Gohan thought.  
  
"Strangely enough I did some research on this Goku and found out he has a son named Gohan. Then I put two and two together and then I realized out your is son. I'm right about that am I not?" Videl said.  
  
"N…n…no." Gohan said.  
  
"I knew it, you're a terrible liar Gohan. You're Gokus son, it's written all over you. This'll be great, the currant champions fighter fighting the former champions son or his best friend, doesn't that sound great?" Videl said.  
  
"Not really, why don't we do something really challenging like go out on a date." Tom laughed.  
  
Videl slammed her fist against the lockers. "Look, if you don't want to enter that's fine by me but I'm going to tell everyone your secrets."  
  
"You'd do that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think she would." Tom said.  
  
"All right, we'll enter the tournament." Gohan sighed.  
  
"Relax, this'll be a blast. Just wait and see. This is going to be a heck of a lot better than going on some stupid old date. Oh and there's one more thing. Not much I just want to learn how to fly and do those weird glowing things. That shouldn't be to hard to teach me would it?" Videl said.  
  
"No." Gohan said.  
  
"It's a cinch." Tom said.  
  
Videl waved good bye with a big 'I won' smile. "Right, well we'll get started right away. See ya later." Then she went to class.  
  
Gohan and Tom sighed. "Blackmailed again, how do I do it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Tom said.  
  
  
  
Will Gohan really be able to enter the tournament? Will he and Tom live up to Videls deal? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z? AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS!!!! 


	4. The Training

The Training  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
  
  
This takes place with Gohan, Tom, and Goten are eating the day Videl arrives. Gohan and Goten were eating like Saiyans do. Tom just watched. "Ugh, Chi-Chi, you know I'll never get use to this." Tom said.  
  
"I agree." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Now that was Good." Gohan said. He put his bowl down. "Well, what do you say sport, are you ready?"  
  
"You bet." Goten said.  
  
"Finally." Tom said.  
  
"Thanks Mom, it was great, see ya later." Goten said.  
  
"Thanks for the great lunch Chi-Chi." Tom said.  
  
"Bye Bye mom." Goten said.  
  
"Goten, please don't disturb your brother and his friends training, they need to be at their best so one of them can win the prize money." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I promise Mom." Goten said.  
  
"You better not." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Uh, Mom, Tom isn't apart of this family." Goten said.  
  
"Yes put this is OUR house." Chi-Chi said with a smirk. Goten ran out.  
  
Skip to after Goten revealed he's a Super Saiyan  
  
"He Gohan, how about we make this Sparring more interesting and see if he can take on the both of us." Tom said.  
  
"I don't this he can." Gohan said.  
  
"No, I want to Gohan. Please PLEASE!" Goten begged.  
  
"Oh, alright, but don't blame me if you get hurt. Tom and I are Both good." Gohan said.  
  
Tom and Gohan charged up to there level one settings. Then they dashed at Goten, who became a Super Saiyan. They started to Spar. Goten did GREAT against both of them. Then they jumped up the mountain, then Tom and Gohan were cornered, and then they flew up.  
  
"Hey, no fair guys you two have to stay on the ground cause I can't fly yet." Goten yelled.  
  
"What?" Tom said.  
  
"You're joking right?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No, If I could fly I'd still be chasing you two." Goten said.  
  
"Ha ha, you're a super saiyan, yet you can't fly. That's learning to run before you can crawl." Tom said.  
  
"You're more like a super pedestrian than a super saiyan." Gohan said.  
  
"A super WHAT?" Goten said insulted.  
  
"Hey, don't take it personal, it's funny." Gohan said.  
  
"FUNNY! Well you two better teach me to fly SOON!" Goten cried.  
  
"Okay, okay." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Check it out." Tom pointed to a flying aircraft.  
  
"Who'd be flying around here?" Gohan asked. His vision zoomed in. "Yips, Videl. What's she doing.Oh right flying lessons." Gohan panicked.  
  
"What's his problem?" Goten asked.  
  
"Just a girl he likes is coming. Oh, and don't turn Super Saiyan she, uh, is afraid of little monsters." Tom said.  
  
"Oh, I got you." Goten said.  
  
Later after the biggest catfight of the world  
  
  
  
"Well Videl, I'll teach you the energy techniques after you learn to fly." Tom said.  
  
"Why!" Videl growled.  
  
"Because you still don't know how to use your energy." Tom said.  
  
"Oh okay." Videl said. 'What energy?'  
  
Gohan walked up. "I've never done this before but teaching can't be that hard right?"  
  
'Oh no, this'll be a while.' Tom thought.  
  
At lunch  
  
"Thank you very much for lunch Chi-Chi." Videl said.  
  
"Same here, as always." Tom said.  
  
"Wait, you Live here." Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, why." Tom asked.  
  
"You said on your first day you lived a mile away from here." Videl said. She caught him.  
  
"Well, huh, I just didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea if they find out if I stayed with Gohan." Tom said.  
  
"Good point." Videl said, convinced.  
  
"Anyway, your welcome Videl." Chi-Chi said. "I just glad Gohan is finally making some nice lady friends."  
  
"Single ones too." Tom joked.  
  
"CUT IT OUT TOM!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"This is delicious. I should give this recipe to our cook." Videl said.  
  
"A cook, is your family in the restaurant business?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"No." Videl said.  
  
"She's just loaded, here dad is Hercule Satan." Tom said.  
  
"WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT FA." Chi-Chi started, then Gohan coughed loudly, Chi- Chi got the idea. "That man who SAVED us from Cell." She forced out.  
  
"Yeah, he made quiet a lot of money, no where near what the Briefs fortune but he's one of the top five." Videl said.  
  
That made Chi-Chi excited. "And you're thinking about marrying her!" she asked.  
  
Gohan spit his rice across the table at Goten. "Gohan, gross." After Gohan stopped. "Does that mean Videl's going to be my sister?"  
  
"At the rate these two are going, get ready to buy wedding bells." Tom said.  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU THREE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Later after Videl learned to fly (This is earlier in the day than in the episode) Gohan and Goten are training together.  
  
"All right Videl, we're first going to spare." Tom said.  
  
"WHAT! I ALL READY KNOW HOW TO FIGHT MARITAL ARTS!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Yeah I know, but using your energy can increase your physical strength as well as fly and make energy blast. But first I want to see how well you fight ME!" Tom said.  
  
He charged at Videl, the two went into a fist fight (like Videl does to Gohan in Blackmail) Then she tried to kick him, he vanished. He appeared behind her, she kicked him, and he grabbed her leg. Then she used her other leg to try and kick him, she did. Them Tom, no being the modest guy like Gohan, kicked her, she went down. Tom walked up to her. 'Better keep my guard up just in case.' As soon as he got close, she did a flip up and kicked him, and he went flying. Videl was a little shocked at how strong he hit her. Tom was even more shocked, he had his guard up and she still hit him. "WOW VIDEL! I can't believe you did that." 'She may end up to be one of us soon. Too bad there aren't any super strong enemies like Cell to worry about."  
  
"Tom, how did I do that?" Videl asked, Tom fell anime style.  
  
"You mean that was a fluke?" Tom asked, Videl nodded. "Well, what were you feeling before you hit me?"  
  
"Well, I felt that energy Gohan told me about flowing threw my body. I felt like I had to get up and fight." Videl said.  
  
"Well Videl, that how you're supposed to do it. You control your energy to go to certain parts of your body or around you. That is the reason I started with the physical style first, so you can know how to send energy to a part of your body. Now we're ready on of the hardest thing with energy and that's blasts. Ready?" Tom asked.  
  
"I've been ready since I got here. Let's get this over with." Videl said.  
  
"Okay, the simplest blast is just the energy blast, like what Goten did earlier. You just send some of your energy around your hand, then you form it outside your hand into a ball and blast it out. It takes some practice to shoot it out fast but when.YIKES!" Tom yelled, Videl shot a blast at him SUPER FAST, it destroyed the tree behind him. Tom look at the tree then at Videl, showing a shocked look (Like Gohan's reaction to Goten throwing the rocks). Videl looked at her hand in shock.  
  
"I just did what you told me to do." Videl said.  
  
"Well, if you learned it THAT quickly, I'll teach you one of the best attack, the Kamehameha Wave. You cup your hands together and put it behind you, then you do the same thing earlier, charge up energy in that one spot, but say KA ME HA ME HA then you push the blast forward. That's it. Try it." Tom said.  
  
"Okay." Videl said putting her hands behind her. Just then Gohan and Goten came.  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?" Gohan asked. Tom gave his the Shush sign.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!" Videl yelled, she shot a super strong blast, it destroyed a mountain. Gohan and Goten were speechless, Tom just smirked.  
  
'I knew it.' He thought. "Videl, now listen, your energy is what also keeps you alive. Waste from an enemy or and over powering attack and you'll die." Videl nodded. "Now there's one last thing I want to teach you, and that's to increase your power level. Well, technically you're not raising it higher, but you and lower your power level by concentrating it inside you. Then, where you're ready, you release it and it's come out in a flash, usually. Try it, Gohan, Goten, and I will fly off and try to find you, got it."  
  
"Got it." Videl flew off.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT!" Gohan yelled. "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT!"  
  
"Well, I only thought her it because she learned energy moves so quickly." Tom said, Gohan almost fainted. "Hey, I lost track of her." Tom said, his eyes looking at the way Videl flew off.  
  
"Come one, let's go look for her." Gohan said.  
  
The three flew up and forward. Just then, they heard an all too familiar energy charging noise. "Heads up." Tom said.  
  
Just then Videl flew up and attacked Tom, Tom went flying down. Then she kick Gohan. He went flying. Then Goten flew off. Videl shot him with a blast. He was down.  
  
The three were in shock. "WOW!"  
  
Later  
  
"See ya Videl." Tom and Gohan said.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow." Videl said as she threw her capsule, releasing her aircraft.  
  
"WHAT!" Gohan and Tom said.  
  
"What's wrong, am I a problem." Videl snarled.  
  
"No, it's no problem, it just." Gohan said.  
  
"Good, it's settled than." Videl said.  
  
"Videl." Gohan said. "About your hair. It, might be better short."  
  
Tom and Videl were both shocked at that phrase.  
  
"So you like short hair, on girls Gohan." Videl asked, rubbing her hair.  
  
"Yeah, do you." Tom snickered.  
  
"I never thought about that, it's just, it'll prevent your hair from blowing in your eyes and so opponents do grab it and." Gohan said.  
  
Videl squeezed her hair. "HEY! WHY DO YOU STAY OUT OF MY HAIR YOU JERK!" She yelled, then she took off.  
  
Tom and Gohan were stunned.  
  
"What was her problem?" Goten asked.  
  
"I Don't.KNOW!" Gohan whined.  
  
'Oh brother!' Tom thought.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"So, is this the way you wanted it Goten?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just the three of us?" Tom added.  
  
"Yep." Goten said.  
  
Just then Videl flew in low and nearly knocked them down.  
  
"Guess the lessons over." Gohan said.  
  
"Guess so." Tom said.  
  
Videl jumped out and walked up. Tom and Gohan were jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey guys, who's the new girl?" Goten asked.  
  
We see Videl had cut her hair (She looks 1000X Cuter). "It's time to finish my lessons."  
  
"Oh I give up. This Girl business is so complicated." Gohan AND Tom said in unison.  
  
Will Videl's training pay off? Will we have a new Z Fighter on our hands? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z! It's time for the big match! The Stage is set and the opponents are picked! Who will win?  
  
SEND IN A LOT OF REVIEWS (and Ideas if you want) ASAP BEFORE MY STORY GETS SUCKED DOWN TO A UNSEEN PAGE! 


	5. The Tournament

The Tournament  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
After Videl masters Flying but before she leaves  
  
Tom and Videl are sparring. Videl has speed up, not just in flight but in attacks as well.  
  
'Videl is really something special. Not only has she mastered flying but everything we've taught her. She has great potential.' Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
Afterwards  
  
  
  
"Well Videl, you've graduated Z-Fighter Academy." Tom joked.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Now I'm really ready for the tournament. Hey I bet I can fly home this way." Videl said.  
  
"That's right." Gohan said.  
  
Videl hovered a little. "See you later boys." Videl said and she took off.  
  
"Good Bye Videl." Gohan said as he, Goten, and Tom waved.  
  
"Finally she's gone." Goten said. Tom bashes him on the head.  
  
  
  
On the way to the tournament  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, do we have to wear these?" Tom asked as they put on their bandana and sunglasses.  
  
"What are you talking about, these are STYLISH!" Gohan said.  
  
"Uh, yeah your right, they are." Tom said. 'As soon as this is over, I'm going back to the helmet.'  
  
  
  
After Goku appears  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan, who's that guy?" Goku asked.  
  
"That's my friend Tom." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, is he good?" Goku asked.  
  
"Heck yeah, however I'm sure you've improved to be better than him." Gohan said.  
  
Goku did his traditional hand on the head and chuckle.  
  
  
  
At the main tournament decision  
  
  
  
Note: With Tom in the tournament, I took out Killa mainly because I can't copy what he says, it's gibberish to me.  
  
  
  
"Okay next we have Uniman." The announcer said.  
  
"All right, 7." Tom said.  
  
"7 for Uniman." A person said.  
  
"Next is Saiyaman." The Announcer said.  
  
"Cool 8." Gohan said. "That puts me against GASP UNIMAN!"  
  
"Wow, this will be interesting." Goku said.  
  
"Well, I hope the best one wins so I can defeat them when I crush you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta." Goku said.  
  
Later  
  
"Okay here's the line up.  
  
Match number one is Krillien fighting Pintar  
  
Second Match is Shin vs. Ma Junior  
  
Third Match is Videl and Spopovich  
  
The Fourth match is The Great Uniman and Saiyaman  
  
Match number five is Number 18 vs. Mr. Satan  
  
The Sixth Match is Goku vs. Vegeta  
  
The Seventh Match is Mighty Mask vs. Kibito  
  
The Eight match is Yamu vs. Jewel  
  
  
  
Much later during Videls Fight  
  
  
  
Spopovich is charging up an energy wave at Videl in the air. However instead of being afraid, she smirked and backed up. All the Z-Fighters were shocked except Tom.  
  
"Videl what are you doing? Get out of the way" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Just watch." Tom said.  
  
Spopovich fired, Videl deflected it. The Z-Fighters were shocked even more.  
  
"WHAT!" Goku said.  
  
"Wait Goku, wait and see." Tom said.  
  
The two landed. "So, you fight like that too huh, let's heat things up then shall we." Videl said. She jumped back and charged up, the usual flash occurred. Then she charged at Spopovich and kick him hard, then the two went into a fast fight. It lifted into the air, and then over the people.  
  
"Is it just me or is Videl Flying." Sharpener said.  
  
Then Videl shot and energy blast at Spopovich which hit him in the head. He jerked back and rubbed his face.  
  
"WHAT! SHE CAN SHOOT ENERGY BLASTS TOO!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Yep, I taught her that myself." Tom said. "Oh watch this."  
  
After a bit of fighting fists. Videl stopped on the ground while Spopovich was in the air. 'I've got to end this with a bang.' Videl thought. She cupped her hands. "KA!"  
  
"WHAT! NO VIDEL NOT THAT!" Tom yelled.  
  
"ME!" Videl said.  
  
"WHAT SHE KNOWS THAT TOO!" Goku said. All the Z-Fighters except Tom and Gohan were shocked.  
  
"HA! ME! HA!" Videl yelled. She fired a huge beam at Spopovich. When the dust cleared. Videl Gasped. Spopovich was still fine, he was a little damaged and he was in a blocking position. Videl was almost out of it. 'Aw no, and Tom told me not to use all my energy.'  
  
Spopovich charged and started to pound her. She was nearly out of it even more. Gohan became infuriated. Then Videl had her head nearly stepped on by Spopovich. That caused Gohan to become enraged. Then he charged up to Super Saiyan 2. This caused him to lose his turban and cape. He was about to charge up when Tom grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Gohan, no you can't." Tom said.  
  
"LET GO TOM!" Gohan yelled. He flung Tom down, his head hit the ground. He lost his Turban and Cape too. Somehow his sunglasses were fine.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan yelled as he went towards Videl and Spopovich.  
  
"That's enough. Stop Spopovich." Yamu said.  
  
"Aw!" Spopovich moaned. Then he slide Videl off the arena.  
  
"It's over, Videl lost." The Announcer said. Gohan reverted back to normal, and Tom got up. Then He and Gohan ran towards Videl.  
  
  
  
Later at Tom and Gohans fight  
  
  
  
"Hey, that's Gohan and Tom." One of the OHS Students said.  
  
"What, let me see." Sharpener said.  
  
"Yeah I noticed by there hair styles earlier." The guy said.  
  
"It is them how could I have been so blind, it's been them all along." Sharpener said.  
  
"What, yeah right I bet they just entered and borrowed the names." Eraser said.  
  
"Why would they do that?" Sharpener asked.  
  
"Because they're shy." Eraser said.  
  
"Well if it isn't them then one of them will be in trouble later." Sharpener said.  
  
"Well there's nothing like a good cheer to keep them high spirited." The student said.  
  
"GO GOHAN! GO TOM!" The three cheered. The two were stunned.  
  
"Guess they recognize us with out our head protection huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Guess so. Won't be needing these right." Tom said. He and Gohan took off their sunglasses. Then they took battle stances.  
  
Videl ran up to watch. 'Gohan, Tom.'  
  
"ALL RIGHT! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" The Announcer said.  
  
Then the two charged and connected their arms together. Then they started throwing punches. Then they shot backwards. Then they charged forward again, then they flew upwards.  
  
"Wow, those two are really doing great. This'll be a great warm-up right." Goku said.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Man, I'd hate to go against either of them." Krillien said.  
  
Then the two stopped and landed. "Well, since Goten and Trunks all ready transformed, I guess there's no point in hiding it now right Tom." Gohan said. Tom nodded.  
  
  
  
Backstage  
  
  
  
"Listen, when Gohan transforms I'm positive Spopovich and Yamu will intervene." Shin said.  
  
"Don't you mean Tom?" Videl asked. "If you mean hair color changing that is."  
  
All the Z-Fighters were in shock. "Well, in that case, it might be a different outcome." Shin said.  
  
  
  
Arena  
  
  
  
The two stood there. Then they yelled, energy started to crackle. The crowd gasped. Then the two flashed and the stones rose in the air. After the flashed died down, they stones fell back and Tom was in Universe 2 and Gohan was in Super Saiyan too.  
  
  
  
Backstage  
  
  
  
"Hey look Yamu." Spopovich said.  
  
"All that power, it's them. Together it's too risky, lets wait until after the match and take the winner." Yamu said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Gohan is the Gold Fighter. Impossible." Videl said.  
  
"What is that Tom. He's from Earth isn't he?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
Crowd  
  
  
  
"Ah, Gohans the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter. And Tom is the Great Uniman and the Silver Fighter." Sharpener said.  
  
"Wow they sure are talented huh." Eraser said.  
  
"Man, they're strong." The student said.  
  
  
  
Arena  
  
  
  
The two charged again and they created strong shockwaves with their first few punches. Then Tom punched Gohan, and then Gohan did a roundhouse kick. That sent Tom flying towards a light post. Realizing he'd lose if he hits anything outside the arena except a cloud he'd lose. Since he couldn't stop he had no choice. He blasted the light post. That gave him enough room to stop. Then he charged up and sped towards Gohan. Then he disappeared and kicked him from behind. Then he charged up a special attack, first he his hands together at the thumbs. The outer part of his right hand charged up a blue color while his left hand was yellow, then the inner part of his hands charged up a red color. "UNI POWER BEAM!" He called.  
  
Gohan was shocked. Then he charged up. "KA ME HA ME HA!" He fired. Then the two blasts were stopped in midair. Toms blast seemed to win, however Gohans seemed to push it back to even. Seconds later it exploded. The two were sent back, both stopped in the air.  
  
"HA HA!" The announcer said. 'This is it, a match to rival Goku vs. Jackie Chun. AT LAST!'  
  
"Man, let's not do that again." Tom said.  
  
"Hey, you did it first." Gohan complained.  
  
  
  
Backstage  
  
  
  
"Man, this is good." Goku said.  
  
"Listen, now I understand Spopovich and Yamu's plan. They're going to attack whoever wins the match. I want you to promise me not to stop them." Shin said.  
  
"What makes you think they'll attack Gohan or Tom." Goku asked.  
  
"Listen I think Tom and Gohan can take care of themselves." Krillien said.  
  
"You may be right." Shin said.  
  
"Listen, why are you telling us what to do." Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll tell you who he is. He's the Supreme Ki." Piccolo said.  
  
"WHAT THE SUPREME KI!" Goku said loudly.  
  
  
  
Arena  
  
  
  
Tom and Gohan were really dueling it out. Tom kick Gohan up high. He charged to pound him, however Gohan sped behind him and double fist punch Tom towards the ground. Tom sped up and moved at an angle away and was over the ground outside the arena. Seeing his chance, Gohan charged up and kick Tom to the ground. Gohan won.  
  
  
  
Backstage  
  
  
  
"YEAH GOHAN!" Goku said.  
  
"WAY TO GO GOHAN!" Videl yelled.  
  
"NOW!" Yamu said. "Be sure to knock out the loser first, then hold on tight."  
  
"RIGHT!" Spopovich said loudly.  
  
Then the two charged at Gohan. Spopovich kicked Tom, who got back on the arena to congratulate Gohan, and knocked him back to his normal form. Then he grabbed Gohan, with help from Shin freezing him, and Yamu stabbed the energy stealer (whatever it was) into Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!" Krillien yelled. Piccolo grabbed him. "HEY LET GO!"  
  
"I told you, you must stay back." Shin said.  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl said. Goku grabbed her. "Let go Gohan needs me."  
  
"Stay here, Gohan will be fine Videl." Goku said.  
  
"Goku please help him. Please." Videl said.  
  
"Gohan is in no danger." Shin said.  
  
"You sure." Videl said as Goku let her go.  
  
Then Gohan was released and landed next to Tom. The Spopovich and Yamu flew off. Videl ran up to them. "Gohan, Tom. Hey get some stretchers over here." Videl said.  
  
"Hey is that Videl." Sharpener asked.  
  
"She's all fixed." The student said.  
  
"Listen all of you must stay here. Kibito will take care of Gohan and Tom."  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked.  
  
"It is time, I must follow them. I'd appreciate it if you'd come. I understand if you want to stay."  
  
Shin flew up with Kibito. Kibito landed next to Tom and Gohan. He healed them. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillien flew first. After they were healed the two got up.  
  
"Gohan, Tom. Are you feeling better?" Videl asked.  
  
"I feel better than I did before." Gohan said.  
  
"I feel fine." Tom said.  
  
"Hey what did you do?" The two asked.  
  
"Come we must catch up with the Supreme Ki and the others." Kibito said. He flew off.  
  
Mr. Satan came out. "Hey tubby have you seen my daughter?" He asked.  
  
"Yep she's right over there." The fat helper said.  
  
"Aw great she's with those skinny guys again." Satan said. "Argh, I've got to keep those guys away from my daughter."  
  
"This is insane." Videl said.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said.  
  
"No argument there." Tom said.  
  
Mr. Satan growled and charged. He tripped and fell and got a bump.  
  
"Is it all right if I come with you guys." Videl asked.  
  
"What." The two said.  
  
"Please guys, I can help you two out." Videl said.  
  
"No you better not I have a feeling it'll get pretty bad out." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh please Gohan, I'll be careful." Videl said.  
  
"Besides she'll just follow us I bet." Tom said.  
  
"Exactly." Videl said.  
  
"Hey Videl, Get away from those guys." Mr. Satan said.  
  
"If it gets bad will you promise you'd get out of there." Gohan asked. Videl nodded.  
  
"All right, let's go." Tom said.  
  
The three charged up and flew off.  
  
"VIDEL IS FLYING! COME BACK! WHERE'D SHE LEARN TO DO THAT!" Mr. Satan yelled.  
  
"So she can fly, what's the big deal?" The helper asked.  
  
"I blame myself. I know I should be more strict with her." Mr. Satan said.  
  
"Wah, Wow it's no wonder she flew the coop." The helper said. Mr. Satan growled.  
  
  
  
Will the Z-Fighters do well against this new enemy? Will they stop whatever the supreme ki is afraid of? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time on Dragon Ball Z! The Z-Fighters find out who the new foe is. What's this he has strong help! Can our heroes defeat this Babidi! 


	6. The Test

The Test  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ  
  
  
  
Spopovich and Yamu are flying towards Babidi's HQ. The Z-Fighters are fight behind them. Gohan, Tom, Videl, and Kabito are behind them.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, what did they do to you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah Kabito, what DID they do to me. What does this have to do with Babidi?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu but before he can do this he must require an enormous amount of pure energy." Kabito said.  
  
"So they came after me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that it would be the easiest place to gather such a large amount of energy. Only after they saw you transform into a super sayian and saw you beat Tom did you become their target. The Supreme Ki and myself knew that Babidi would send someone, we also entered. The ball containing Majin Buu has vanished, we journeyed to where it laid before but found no sign of it. So we believe it's in Babidi's grasp, and he waits only for the energy to open it. An upon his success, the world will slip into darkness the like of which has never been viewed by human eyes." Kabito said.  
  
Gohan backed up and talked to Tom and Videl. "Hey, how you guys doing?"  
  
"Fine." Tom said.  
  
Videl was doing good (not covering her eyes) "I'm good, looks like your training paid off guys." She laughed.  
  
  
  
Later at Babidi's HQ  
  
  
  
Dabura was sent to get rid of Krillien, Piccolo, and Videl. He got rid of Krillien and Piccolo, and was about to spit of Videl. It was heading towards her. She dodged it.  
  
"Yuck, how disgusting." Videl said. Just then Gohan got in front of her.  
  
"Hmm, Get out of my way boy." Dabura yelled.  
  
"DABURA NO! DON'T KILL HIM! LET HER GO IF YOU HAVE TO!" Babidi yelled in his mind.  
  
"Yes master." Dabura said, he flew back to the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later (Note: I added another Level to Babidi's ship. This is after Vegeta wins, it's Tom's turn and Videl wasn't going)  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, now it's my turn." Tom said. Cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Go get him Tom." Gohan said. "Show Babidi's friend your power."  
  
'Huh.' Tom stopped. 'Wait, That's IT!' "BABIDI I HAVE NO NEED TO FIGHT YOU!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Huh? What is that fool babbling about." Babidi asked.  
  
"I have no idea sire." Dabura said.  
  
"Hmm, must be wanting to give up already." Babidi said.  
  
"I've already fought one of you men before. No need for a repeat." Tom said. Everyone gasped. "I take it you've seen everyone of your men, regardless of them being here or not."  
  
"What is he saying?" Goku asked.  
  
"No idea dad." Gohan said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll recognize THIS!" Tom said, he went Universe 2.  
  
"AHHHH!" Babidi yelled.  
  
"What is it sire?" Dabura asked.  
  
"THA...That's the guy who killed my friend Hecktico. Hmm, this boy is strong." Babidi said.  
  
"I decide send someone else." Tom said.  
  
"Huh, but who else do we send out. The only one left is Vi..." Gohan realized.  
  
"Me." Videl said shocked.  
  
Tom walked back to the others. "Yes Videl, you go instead."  
  
"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT! She'll get killed." Gohan said.  
  
"Are you nuts!" Goku said. "She's a GIRL EARTHLING. No offense Videl."  
  
"Are you sure Tom?" Videl asked.  
  
"Videl, with the training we gave you, you'll do great. Just remember never to under estimate you're opponent, but let them under estimate you." Tom said.  
  
"TOM WHAT IF OUR TRAINING DOESN'T HELP?" Gohan cried.  
  
"Well what if it does." Tom said.  
  
"Okay, it's settled, I'll go." Videl said.  
  
"Oh, such a pretty one. Send out Hellicatica, she'll take care of her." Babidi said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Videl is warming up. Just then the door opens. Out comes a tall, scaly (Ha to those who thought it was to be a cat lady) creature with a long tongue. "Master Babidi has sent me to take care of you young lady, and resurrect Majin Buu." Hellicatica said with a feminine voice.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Videl said, she set up a pose.  
  
Hellicatica ran towards her. Videl ducked down and tossed her into the wall. Hellicatica jumped back up on her feet. Then she ran at Videl and disappeared, Videl was a little surprised. Then Hellicatica appeared behind her and slashed Videl with her claws. Supreme Ki, Goku and Gohan gasped. Babidi cheered.  
  
"HA HA HA! Hellicatica's claw attack does remove extreme amount of energy. He looked at Buu's energy meter. Nothing happened. "WHAT!"  
  
Turns out Videl moved forward during this and only her shirt was slashed. "So, my claws missed. How about this." Hellicatica threw an energy attack. It missed Videl. Then she pulled her wrist back, the energy ball came back and hit Videl in the back. Videl rammed into the ground. Then she got back up and smirked.  
  
"Not bad. Now it's my turn for an attack." Videl said. She formed an energy ball and held it in mid-air over her hand. Then she slapped it with her other hand. It zoomed by Hellicatica who looked surprise. Videl dashed behind her and slapped it back. Again it went passed Hellicatica. Videl did this over and over.  
  
"What is she doing?" Gohan asked. Tom smirked, as did Goku.  
  
"Clever girl." Goku said.  
  
"What is she doing dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, feel the energy of her attack. Notice how it's increasing every time she hits it. She's adding energy little by little to throw her opponent off. Then she'll attack with a stronger attack." Goku said.  
  
Videl dashed behind the attack and yelled. "Tennis Ball Strike." (She slapped the energy ball like it was a tennis racket). She smacked it hard and it flew towards Hellicatica who smirked. However that smirk soon changed when the energy touched her hand. It went right through her. She was dead. Videl won.  
  
"WHAAAT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HELLICATICA IS GONE!" Babidi said.  
  
"Alright Videl." Gohan said.  
  
"Told you." Tom said.  
  
Videl was excited. "I don't believe it. I actually won!"  
  
"Videl, how exactly strong are you? Can you show us?" Goku asked.  
  
"Why not." Videl said. Remembering what Gohan and Tom taught he, she released her power level.  
  
Goku, Tom, Gohan, even Vegeta where shocked. "Wow, she just passed Krillien, now 18. Man, she's the strongest human on Earth." Goku said.  
  
"Man, I had no idea she was that strong." Tom said.  
  
"Videl, you're amazing." Gohan said. Videl blushed.  
  
  
  
Later after Majin Vegeta enter the tournament (Note: The tournament ended the same way, except it wasn't a battle royal, it was 18 vs. Mighty mask and Mr. Satan vs. Jewel. Then it was 18 vs. Mr. Satan)  
  
  
  
"Videl, listen I want you to stay here." Gohan said.  
  
"But Gohan." Videl said.  
  
"No buts, it's too dangerous. I want you to stay with my mom and Bulma. Please." Gohan said.  
  
"Tom." Videl said.  
  
"Gohan's right Videl. You're strong, but not strong enough for what's ahead." Tom said.  
  
"All right." Videl said. She flew towards the crowd. Then Tom, Gohan, and the others left.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Videl, I want you to go and find Goten and Trunks. Please, bring them back." Chi-Chi asked. "You're the only one who can fly."  
  
"Hey, what about me." Yamcha yelled.  
  
"You shut up." Bulma yelled.  
  
"Okay Chi-Chi, I'll be right back." Videl said and she flew off. 'If the boys don't turn around, with the direction I was told they were heading, they'll head straight towards Buu, I better warn them.' She thought.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? How's it coming? Yes I will be jumping around episodes and scenes. That's because I don't want to make so many chapters that'll be mostly repeats of the actual episodes. Next Time, it'll be after Buu is released. AFTER A LOT OF REVIEWS! And please read my Silver Fighter Meets Ranma story (DBZ/Ranma ½ crossover) and Review it. 


	7. The Lost

The Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ, although I WISH I DID!  
  
  
  
On Babidi's Ship, Buu is about to hatch  
  
  
  
Gohan had just reached his max in SSJ 2. Of the two watching (Shin and Tom), Tom was the most surprised. "Wow, and to think I though I was the strongest. I am nowhere near him. Rats, I better train harder after this. (Note: You didn't REALLY think I was going to make Tom the strongest in the series did you?)  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Now Buu is free. Gohan and Tom are in the air and Dabura has just been sent into the rocks. "Tom, we'll have to attack him together. Maybe we'll have a chance." Gohan said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're the most powerful of the two of us." Tom said. Gohan was a little dumbfounded. "Yes, feel your power, you ARE 100 if not 1000X stronger than me." Tom actually felt hurt admitting this.  
  
"This is NOT the Tom I know. The Tom I know would have fought with all he had and would be trying to find a way to out wit his opponent when he couldn't out power it." Gohan said with a stern look on his face.  
  
"You're right, you're right." Tom said with his eyes closed. Then he opened them with a smirk on his face. "All right! LET'S DO IT!" He yelled. The two darted towards Buu.  
  
Gohan charged at Buu and punched him constantly; while he was distracting Buu, Tom charged up a Uni-Power Beam attack. When Buu punched Gohan out of the way, Tom fired. It took out a good chunk of Buu. However Buu just regenerated and laughed like crazy.  
  
"You blast Buu!" Buu said cheerfully yet questionably. "NOW BUU BLAST YOU!" His face changed to anger. He blasted Tom to the ground. He reverted back to normal and lost consciousness. Now it was just Gohan and Buu.  
  
  
  
Later at Kame's Lookout  
  
  
  
"I sense him, I can sense Shin." Goku said, then he looked surprised. "I sense another weak power level, it may be Gohan. I'm going to check it out." With that, he used his instant transmission to get to the battlefield. When he arrived, he saw Tom, but no Gohan (He just missed Shin, Kabito, and Gohan leaving for the Ki planet). Tom moaned. "Easy Tom, I'll take you to Dende." Goku said. 'Gohan where are you?' Goku picked up Tom and Instant Transmission back to Kame's Lookout.  
  
"Hey, it's Gohans friend." Krillien said looking surprised. "Is he?"  
  
"No, Dende can you..." Goku said.  
  
"Of course I can." Dende said, he walked up and healed Tom. Tom fully opened his eyes and got up.  
  
"Go...Goku?" Tom said weakly, and then he snapped awake. "Where are Gohan and the Supreme Ki? Where's Buu?" Goku just stayed silence.  
  
"Later Tom, I'll tell you later." Goku said.  
  
  
  
Later when everyone was at Kame's lookout  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead." Goku said, everyone gasped. "Buu killed them both."  
  
Chi Chi fainted, Bulma yelled. Tom stood behind Videl, his arm on her shoulder, both look devastated however Videl was worse. "I know how you feel Videl." Tom said sadly.  
  
"No, No you can't possibly know who I feel. I...I love him." Videl cried as a tear went down her cheek and into a puddle. An image of Gohan appeared. "Gohan." She said quietly. Then she turned around and cried on Tom. "Why, why him?" Tom gently hugged her for he was, of course, the only one to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl is lying on a ledge; Tom is leaning on the pillar next to her.  
  
"It's just too hard." Bulma complained. "For me to believe, for Gohan to beat something like Cell but he couldn't stand up to a fat, disgusting..." She started to cry.  
  
"Yes I know." Ox king said. "Think how it is on Chi Chi, she's lost her husband AND her son. Gohan is Dead!" He cried.  
  
Videl had enough and got up. "Dead Dead DEAD! How can you say that? We haven't even found a body yet and you're, acting like we've already buried him." She cried.  
  
Everyone was silence, Krillien decided to tell her the truth. "Videl I'm sorry, I lost a friend too. But, if we can't fell his energy, well, then that means he's passed on." He said sadly.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" Videl said. "I don't believe." Tears came from her eyes. She walked to a ledge. "I absolutely refuse to believe it. He can't be gone before we ever had a chance together." She said. Tom came up and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked and smiled. 'At least Tom knows how I feel, we both lost a great friend and we're the only ones who still think he's alive.' She thought.  
  
"Krillien, don't you DARE every bring up that no Energy sensing equals dead person cause I think Gohan is still alive, just far away." Tom said a little angrily.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
'Gohan, I wasn't able to help save you. If you are dead, I'll make sure you are avenged. There's only one way to be able to beat Buu.' He went to Goku, who was tanking a very short break from training Goten and Trunks. "Goku, is the Hyperbolic Time actually able to give me a years worth of training in one day?"  
  
"Yes, Tom. Are you asking..." Goku said.  
  
"Yes, may I use it to train." Tom begged.  
  
"Very well, we'll need all the help we can get." Goku said.  
  
Tom walked up to Videl. "Videl, I'll be gone for a day, training. If anything happens, make sure they get me too." He said.  
  
"What, Tom how will one day of Training do anything?" Videl asked. (Note: They are walked towards the chamber doors)  
  
"You'd be surprised." Tom walked towards the Time Chamber and entered it. "See you in a day." And he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
One day later (Note: Goku is gone and Goten and Trunks had been able to Fuse as regular Saiyans)  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo was talking to Dende when he felt a huge power. "What in the world is THAT!" He said shocked.  
  
Krillien and Yamcha felt it too. "Wow, where is that coming from, is it Buu?" Krillien asked.  
  
"It's heading this way, everyone get ready." Piccolo said. Goten and Trunks where ready to fuse, while everyone else who can fight made poses. Then they saw who it was, it was Tom!  
  
"Hey guys, just finished my training." Tom said. Everyone was jaw dropped.  
  
"Man Tom, what did you do in there, your power. It's through the roof." Krillien said.  
  
"I just trained my heart out that's all." He smirked.  
  
  
  
Later, when Buu is starting to eat everyone  
  
  
  
  
  
"Videl, this way." Tom said, he grabbed her and ran with Dende and Mr. Popo. They where nearing the edge of the Lookout when Videl tripped (Tom let go when they neared the edge). "VIDEL!" Tom said, he ran to get her, but Mr. Popo pushed him and Dende off the edge. As he fell, Tom saw Videl get hit by the beam and turned into chocolate. 'NO! First Gohan, now Videl.' As he fell, he started to cry. His tears where moving upwards (duh!) and he yelled. "NOOOOO!" No long after he landed, he vowed. 'Buu, even if it kills me, I will avenge my only friends, the ones that you killed. I'll wait for your guard to be down, then I'll show you my true power.' "BUUUUU!"  
  
  
  
What is this new power Tom has? Will it be enough to stop Buu? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
  
Notes: I am tired of people hating me for making Tom so strong. I was planning on him to APPEAR to be the strongest, then I'd show he isn't. Isn't that what they always do on DBZ, show no one is every the strongest. Anyway, Next chapters happens when Gohan returns. I NEED A TON OF REVIEWS TO CONTINE! Oh, and please no flames! 


	8. Enter The Ginyu

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
I've decided, after a bunch of flames, to jump to after the Buu saga. But, to summarize, what happened after the last chapter is, Tom finds Gohan battling Buu, Tom powers up to Universe 3 (like Super Sayian 3, not as strong as Gohan, and only slightly longer hair and keeps the eyebrows) and the two fight Buu. Buu absorbs Gohan and kills Tom. Tom is wished back, and now the Sayiaman/Uniman duo is the Team Sayiaman (With Videl as Sayiagirl (the dubbed name for Sayiaman 2)) One last note, please read my Silver Fight Meets Ranma soon to find out the origins of Toms powers. I haven't posted it up yet but I will soon. One more final note, in case you don't notice, one of Tom's features is he is a brilliant strategist, at least it'll show more in later chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is a quiet day at Capsule Corps. Inside the biosphere type area, it was another story. At the frog area, one of them was (still) trying to control them. This was, of course, Captain Ginyu now a frog. He looked sad at his real body, still hopping around with its frog brain. He wished he still had that translator Bulma made on Namek, however that was smashed long ago. Or so he thought. Bulma's father Mr. Briefs had been working on the translator just to pass the time, he had also been working on a strength enhancer for Vegeta who had refused, saying he wanted to get stronger on his own not through some disgusting liquid. Ginyu hopped over to the translator after Briefs left and put it on. He hopped to his old body and said. "SWITCH!" A beam shot and the two switched bodies. Then, back in his old body, he grabbed the strength enhancer and drank it. His powers shot up substantially. "Man, I knew it. Wait long enough and it becomes all too easy." He laughed and blasted his way out of the building. No one, who really cared, was near by to notice (namely Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks) He flew towards the next nearest city, Satan city. (Why? I don't know?)  
  
  
  
In Satan City  
  
  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Tom where flying on patrol, in their costumes of course. (As mentioned in a previous chapter, Tom went back to the helmet look. Only Gohan still where the turban and shades look however Toms helmet seems to be more likely to fall of now) "Say Gohan." Tom said out of the blue. "Where in the world do you get your poses from?"  
  
"Well, I don't really remember that." Gohan said. 'Why, are they that good?'  
  
"Cause they've gotten even more stupid lately." Tom said Gohan flew lower.  
  
Just then, there was an explosion at an intersection. A car had crashed and caused a pile-up. The trio flew over. It was a mess, cars on top of each other. The three stated to take the cars down, Videl noticed something. "Hey guys, look at this." She pointed to an energy blast mark. "What could have done that?"  
  
"That would be me, ha ha ha ha." Gohan recognized that voice.  
  
"Captain Ginyu?!?" Gohan said puzzled.  
  
"Ah, so you know who I am. Who, prey tell, are you? Some costume yahoos trying to play super heroes." Ginyu mocked.  
  
"I was just a lad when I last met you." Gohan said taking off his sunglasses.  
  
"What!" Ginyu thought about, then it hit him. "You're that little brat kid from Namek who re-stuck me in that frog body." Gohan nodded. "Well, now I am truly excited to wanted to beat you."  
  
"Gohan, who is this freak?" Videl wondered.  
  
"He's Captain Ginyu, leader of the once feared Ginyu Force." Gohan answered.  
  
"Once?" Tom asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, they all lost to my dad and Vegeta when we where on Namek fighting Freeza. It's a long story." Gohan explained.  
  
"How did he get here?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well..." Gohan started to say suddenly Ginyu punched him hard. Gohan couldn't believe it.  
  
"Now prepare boy because." Ginyu made a pose, the same one he did to Goku on Namek (the one Goku tried to copy). "THE CAPTAIN'S GONNA GET YOU!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE CITY! I AM..." Gohan made a pose too. He squatted down and put his fingers above his head. "THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!"  
  
"That's not a pose, THIS is a pose." Ginyu growled he changed his pose to squatting down and having his arms out, pointing to the ground.  
  
"No, THIS is a pose." Gohan said he changed is pose too. They kept on doing it back and forth.  
  
"You know Videl, now I know where Gohan got his dumb poses." Tom mumbled.  
  
"I know what you mean. Still, aren't they great." Videl laughed. Tom fell anime style.  
  
Soon, the two came to battle stances. "Prepare to die boy!" Ginyu snarled.  
  
'I should be able to beat him, I've improved and he hasn't.' Gohan thought.  
  
Ginyu moved away from the pose and laughed. "Oh, and boy. Don't forget that I to know how to hide my power." He charged up, Gohan couldn't believe it; he showed a look of shock on his face.  
  
'How did he increase so much? He's been a frog for the last few years right?' Gohan questioned himself. Just then, Ginyu dashed and smashed Gohan into a building.  
  
"Gohan." Videl said. Ginyu punched her hard and sent her into a wall.  
  
"Gohan! Videl!" Tom yelled. He stopped and thought up a plan. Then he darted again, he came close to Ginyu and tried to hit him. Just when his punch got close to Ginyu, he (Tom) disappeared. Then he reappeared above him, then he disappeared again and reappeared far above him. Ginyu was looking for him.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Ginyu asked.  
  
Then Tom charged up a blast. "UNI POWER BEAM!" He yelled. He fired. Ginyu fired a blast himself. The two beams collided and didn't budge.  
  
Just then. "KA ME HA ME HA!" Two blasts fired at Ginyu and sent him flying (and stopping Tom's blast). Ginyu was gone, for now. It was Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Nice distraction." Videl smirked.  
  
"Uh, thanks. But that wasn't what I was trying to do." Tom said nervously.  
  
"Well, you did anyway." Gohan laughed. Then his face changed to seriousness. "But honestly, how is it he's back. And how the heck did he get so strong?"  
  
"Well, where has he been all this time?" Videl asked.  
  
"The Brief's..." Gohan said, then he thought about it. "Let's go check that place out."  
  
The three flew into the air and towards Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"What the hell were you thinking dad?" Bulma yelled. "I told you never to fix that animal translator as long as that certain frog was still alive." (Bulma put two and two together when she noticed Ginyu the frog and his original body were gone)  
  
"You did dear?" Her father asked. Bulma groaned. Her father walked to the hole where Ginyu blasted. "Say now, how did this hole get here?"  
  
"That frog, the one that had that alien guy trapped in, found that translator you fixed, used it on his own body, stole your serum, and left!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Ah yes...Now which serum was it?" Briefs asked.  
  
"ARGH! They one you made to increase Vegeta's strength! The one Vegeta told you to destroy and never mention it again!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Oh, you mean Vegeta didn't use it?" Briefs asked.  
  
"NOOOO!" Bulma screamed. Just then Gohan, Videl, and Tom dropped in.  
  
"Bulma, what's going on here? How did Ginyu get loose?" Gohan asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Well..." Bulma started.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"And that's how it happened. Because my dimwitted father fixed that translator AND left that serum out, Ginyu was able to escape stronger than ever." Bulma said.  
  
"How much stronger is Ginyu?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, I can't put an exact number on it, but I can say about as strong as you as Majin Buu." Bulma said (Note: Fat Buu)  
  
"WOW! It's a good thing Vegeta never took that serum then." Tom said.  
  
"Plus, if I remember correctly, he learned how to use Kaioken. Although it was in my dads body, I'm sure he's found some way to do it in his." Gohan said.  
  
"What's Kaioken?" Videl asked.  
  
"An attack that, for a few seconds, increases a fighters speed and strength." Gohan mentioned, coldly.  
  
"MAN! I wish Vegeta hadn't taken Trunks, Goku, and Goten into space in my dads ship to train." Bulma said angrily hitting a wall.  
  
Just then there was an explosion in town. "It must be Ginyu." Videl guessed. She put down her visors.  
  
Gohan and Tom nodded, Tom put his visors down and Gohan put on his shades. Tom looked funny at Gohan. " I can't believe you're still wearing that." Tom mentioned.  
  
"What are you talking about, it's STYLISH! Right Bulma." Gohan happily said. He looked at Bulma.  
  
"Uh, well." Bulma mumbled. Gohan looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, Videl." Gohan asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah it's cool." Videl said excitedly (more forceful than willingly).  
  
"There you see." Gohan laughed. Tom just put his hand on his forehead and shook it.  
  
"Forget it Gohan." Tom moaned. Gohan gave one of those 'Huh?' looks, and then the three powered up and flew towards the city.  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Was it an improvement? I hope so, I've wanted to make this my first non-Buu saga story, and I hope this is good enough. 


	9. Ginyu Not That Strong

Ginyu not that strong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Please stop flaming me! (At least for the grammar and spelling which I know sucks)  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma yelled. "What do you mean that serum is not the real thing?"  
  
"Yes I remember now, not long ago I filled it with some cappuccino." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"So the only reason Ginyu is so strong is cause he THINKS he is?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Who?" Her father asked.  
  
"Never mind." Bulma said.  
Back in the city  
"It'll be faster if we split up, Gohan you take the left part of town, Videl you take the right, and I'll patrol down the middle." Tom said since he was the strategist of the three.  
  
Videl and Gohan nodded and they flew off. Tom flew ahead until he swore he saw black horns. He landed and, sure enough, there was Ginyu, complete with a scouter. "Hello again, are you ready for a thrashing?" He laughed. "Good thing I know how to make these out of parts laying around." Ginyu laughed, he activated his scouter. "900,000. Not bad, normally I would be worried if you were that strong but, thanks to that serum, I am invincible!" Ginyu laughed. "GET READY KID CAUSES THE CAPTAIN'S COMING TO GET YOU!" He said pointing to Tom.  
  
Tom sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh. 'Who does this guy think he is? I better not go all out.'  
  
"Come on; show me your true power!" Ginyu laughed, Tom was surprised he knew. "Oh I know you guys can do that, heck even I can." Ginyu laughed. Tom was shocked. "Observe." Ginyu started to power up, although he couldn't tell, his strength wasn't any different that what it was on Namek. "Well, impressed?"  
  
'What does he mean he's supper strong he's nothing. Guess he was bluffing, but why does he think he is strong?' Tom wondered. "Alright, you want to see my power, watch."  
  
Tom started to power-up, Ginyu's scouter started to read it. "1,000,000, 2,000,000 WHAT! 20,000,000, 25,000,000." Before it could go any higher, it exploded. "Ah, so you're that strong. Well this'll be interesting." Ginyu laughed, tossing off his broken scouter. He made one of his freaky poses (make one up, I ain't).  
  
"Fine then, I owe you a good beating." Tom removed his helmet and cape. He just gave a battle stance. "You first." Tom made a 'come here' hand movement.  
  
Ginyu charged at him and punched Tom. It hurt his hand more than Tom's chest. Tom grabbed his hand, bent it a little, and kicked him. Ginyu got up and looked like he was still trying to power up further. Tom vanished and appeared behind Ginyu, kicking him into a wall. Then he grabbed Ginyu and tossed him into the sky. Ginyu stopped himself. 'This guy is so much stronger than me. I guess I better switch.' Ginyu put his arms out and concentrated.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tom asked, a little irritated.  
  
"SWITCH PLACES!" Ginyu yelled. A beam came from his mouth and entered Toms. Then an image of Ginyu came out of his side of the beam and entered Tom, an image of Tom came out of his side of the beam and entered Ginyu.  
  
Ginyu laughed, now in Tom's body. Tom was shocked that he was stuck in this, literally, banged up alien body. 'Tom you idiot, Gohan said he could switch bodies.'  
  
Ginyu kicked Tom hard into an alley. Then he grabbed Tom's helmet and cape and put them on. He flew off, unknowingly, towards Videl.  
  
Tom tried to get up, but the body was too weak. "Man, I've got to get used to this body fast, and I need a senzu bean." Tom said out loud.  
Later  
Videl was flying through town. 'Where could that guy be? I mean he sticks out like a sore thumb and I can't find him.' Just then she sees what looked like Tom come towards her. "Hey Tom." She calls.  
  
Tom/Ginyu was flying when he heard a voice calling a Tom. Wondering who'd be calling him from the air he stopped. He turned to see Videl. 'Ah it's that girl again. Better try and fake it I guess.' "Uh Hey how's it going girl." He said.  
  
'Girl? His he trying to flirt or something?' Videl thought and shrugged it off that time. "Tom, any sign of Ginyu?" She asked as she kept on looking around.  
  
"Uh yeah I did. and I took care of him." Tom/Ginyu said smirking.  
  
"YOU DID! That's great Tom! Although I do wish you led him to Gohan and me so we could have taken him down as a team like we usually do." Videl said disappointed.  
  
"All in a days work." Tom/Ginyu laughed. He made a pose. "Man I love doing this."  
  
"HEY! You're not Tom!" Videl gasped in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tom/Ginyu tried to sound like he was confused.  
  
"Tom never liked those poses! He hated them, but only did them for Gohan cause he was a true friend! Who the hell are you?" Videl said coldly.  
  
"Well aren't you smart!" Tom/Ginyu laughed in his own voice (he was faking Tom's earlier). This made Videl's eyes bug out.  
  
"You're.You're." She kept on stuttering.  
  
"Yes Yes!" Tom/Ginyu said annoyed.  
  
"You're that alien freak!" Videl pointed.  
  
Tom/Ginyu sweat dropped. "That's all you can say?" He mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, what have you done with Tom?" Videl showed she was angry.  
  
"Oh he's somewhere in this town of yours. But no matter, you'll be meeting him soon." Tom/Ginyu laughed. He charged up and dashed at Videl, who also charged up.  
  
The two went into a fist fury match. Videl, who went through more training recently, was doing great, that is, until Tom/Ginyu increased his power level. He charged at Videl and punched her in the head. If it weren't for the helmet taking most of the blow, she'd have, literally, lost her head. Her helmet snapped in two, revealing her face to be scared out of her wits.  
  
Somewhere in the city  
  
Gohan stops and looks in the direction of Videl. 'That power. I can tell it's Tom and Videl's but what is Tom doing?' He thought. Then his mouth opens in shock. 'VIDEL!' He charges up and flew towards the two of them.  
  
At Capsule Corps  
  
Bulma is typing on the keyboard and who knows what. She jumps when there's a knock at the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. She screams when she sees Ginyu/Tom at the door, all banged up and such. "What the devil are you doing here you freak! You're not taking my body again!" She screamed.  
  
"Bulma it's me!" Ginyu/Tom said.  
  
"Yeah it's you! Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu force! Who else would you be?" Bulma, sarcastically, replies.  
  
"No! I mean it's me Tom Walled! Ginyu switch bodies with me." Ginyu/Tom begged.  
  
"Prove it." Bulma was taking no chances.  
  
"Huh, how else would I know my full name?" He asked strictly.  
  
Bulma thought about it, and then she slapped her forehead. "Of course how could I have been so dumb?" Tom was about to answer when she said. "Don't answer that!" she said really loudly and angrily.  
  
"Any way, do you have any senzu beans?" Ginyu/Tom asked. Bulma thought about it. "Come on! I know Vegeta keeps some for after training." He said impatiently.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Hold your horses." Bulma snapped. She ran and got a few and tossed one into his mouth and gave him another one. Ginyu/Tom healed up and stood up straight. "Oh, one more thing Tom; my stupid father's told me that the serum Ginyu took was a fake. He's not super strong, he just thinks he is."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that when I faced him last. He was puny." Ginyu/Tom laughed and then he flew off.  
  
Back at the fight  
  
Videl was really getting pummeled; she was bleeding and everything. Tom/Ginyu held her by the neck of her shirt and was about to punch her head off when something held his fist. He turned and saw Gohan.  
  
"So boy, you're here now huh? Ready for some real power?" Tom/Ginyu laughed.  
  
Gohan gasped in disbelief. "Ginyu?" Ginyu nodded.  
  
Ginyu charged up and punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan back up and caught his breath. He showed he wasn't going to let his guard down again. It may be his friend's body he was fighting, but it wasn't his friend's mind. He charged up really high and kicked Tom/Ginyu hard and sent him into a wall. Tom/Ginyu got up and dashed at Gohan and the two exchanged blows. Tom/Ginyu tried to kick Gohan, but he speed away and grabbed him by the leg. Tom/Ginyu, however, used his other leg to kick Gohan around. The two moved out of the way and Tom/Ginyu started up a huge blast. Gohan did the same and the two fired. Gohan's blast overcame Tom/Ginyu's and blasted him hard. He was really banged up. 'Man, what gives? Every time I get a strong body I get trashed? What I wouldn't give for my old powerful body back.' Soon Ginyu/Tom flew up.  
  
"GINYU!" Ginyu/Tom yelled. (Skip it; let's stick with Tom and Ginyu for who's in control of a body). "Give me back my body."  
  
"Tom?" Gohan asked questionably.  
  
"Here, give this to Videl." Tom tossed the Senzu bean to Gohan who nodded.  
  
'Looks like I can get my body back,' Ginyu thought. He pulled back his arms.  
  
'Perfect, just what I'd thought he'd do. He still thinks his body's all powerful.' Tom smirked with that thought.  
  
Luckily Ginyu took no noticed when he yelled. "SWITCH BODIES!"  
  
Tom and Ginyu switched back to normal. When everything was back to normal, Tom charged at Ginyu and pushed him all the way back to Capsule Corps. He rammed him down into the habitat division. Ginyu knock him down hard (after all, he did leave the body banged up).  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me? I am invincible in this body!" Ginyu cheered and made a pose. Tom laughed out loud in his battered body. "What now?" Ginyu demanded.  
  
"You idiot, you should have stayed in this body! That serum you took was coffee! Brief's never made that Super Strength Serum!" Tom laughed hysterically. "Face it, you fought for nothing!"  
  
"No! That's not true! You said so yourself! My power was extremely strong!" Ginyu panicked.  
  
"Well, we weren't concentrating well that time. Hey we were just shocked to see you after all. When I fought you earlier I focused better and found you were really weak!" Tom continued to laugh like crazy.  
  
'This guy is nuts, but his body sure is strong.' "All right, you want me to take your body back FINE! SWITCH BODIES!" Ginyu roared. Before the beam hit Tom, he grabbed a frog and it hit the beam. Funny thing was it was the same frog Ginyu was stuck in all these years, minus the translator which Bulma removed and destroyed earlier.  
  
Gohan and Videl showed looking for a fight. They were surprised to fine Tom battered on the ground and Ginyu hopping around like a frog.  
  
"What happened?" The two asked.  
  
"Long story." Tom sighed.  
  
Well looks like that ends another adventure. (If you want more of them as teenagers, read my Silver Fighter meets Ranma story) Next time it jumps a few years into the future to the end of DBZ! 


End file.
